Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car
– gra arkadowa dla dzieci opracowana przez SEGA AM1, a wydana w grudniu 1991 roku tylko w Japonii przez Segę. Jest częścią linii produkcyjnej ''Wakuwaku. W grze pojawia się Sonic w roli policjanta, patrolującego ulice przed Doktorem Eggmanem. Angielskojęzyczna wersja automatu również została wyprodukowana, ale nie był eksportowany do innych krajów i najprawdopodobniej umieszczano go w miejscach odwiedzanych przez dużą liczbę turystów posługujących się tym językiem. Rozgrywka Automat jest zaprojektowany na wzór policyjnego radiowozu i może pomieścić dwie dorosłe osoby. Składa się z jednej, prostej gry. Całkowita rozgrywka trwa dwie minuty po wrzuceniu monety. Deska rozdzielcza automatu jest rozłożona od lewej do prawej, aby pokrywać się z radiowozem. Sterowanie odbywa się za pomocą kierownicy. Wydzielone są również dwa przyciski: jeden na wyskok Sonica z pojazdu, a drugi na włączenie syreny i rozpoczęcie gry. Gracz wciela się w rolę Sonica, który jest tutaj oficerem policji. Jeż wygłasza wstępną przemowę, po czym wskakuje do radiowozu aby rozpocząć patrol. Na początku gracz musi unikać kolizji z innymi samochodami na drodze, a także unikać zwierzątek przechodzących przez pasy na przejściu dla pieszych. Zderzenie z innym samochodem powoduje obracanie się radiowozu Sonica i utratę kontroli na pewien czas. Po krótkim czasie, w czerwonym samochodzie pojawia się Doktor Eggman, który rozpoczyna rzucanie bomb w Sonica. Trafienie przez bombę wywołuje taki same efekt jak zderzenie z pojazdem. Gracz musi aktywować syrenę i ścigać Eggmana, a następnie zniszczyć jego pojazd skacząc na niego kilkakrotnie. Jeśli graczowi się uda, pojazd Eggmana eksploduje, a sam doktor ucieknie. Sonic powróci na komendę i podziękuje graczowi za kierowanie. W zależności od tego jak dobrze gracz unikał samochodów i bomb Eggmana, gra przyznaje różną ilość gwiazdek w zakresie od 1 do 5. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Doktor Eggman *Zwierzątka **Flicky **Pocky **Picky Adaptacje thumb|Pierwsza część komiksowej adaptacji''Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car'' W komiksach Archie'go w numerach #288-#290 poza panelem pojawia się trzyczęściowy komiks o nazwie The Adventures of Officer Sonic. Akcja rozgrywa się w świecie Waku Waku, który składa się z dróg i autostrad po których wszyscy jeżdżą bezpiecznie, z wyjątkiem jednej osoby. Oficer Sonic musi zatrzymać Ivana "Bad Egg" Robotnika przed wywoływaniem zamieszania na ulicach swoją nieostrożną i agresywną jazdą. W adaptacji pojawiają się Tails i Knuckles, również policjanci, który pomogli zatrzymać Ivana, rozkładając mu na drodze kolce. Ostatecznie Ivan trafia do więzienia, a Sonic informuje go że będzie musiał odpracować szkody podejmując się pracy społecznej. Galeria Automat Waku Waku Sonic arcade 1.png|Automat WakuSonic Inside.png|Automat od środka Waku Waku Sonic arcade 2.png|Plakat Waku Waku Sonic arcade 3.png|Plakat Rozgrywka Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 01.png Waku_Waku_Sonic_Patrol_Car_title.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 02.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 03.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 04.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 05.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 06.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 07.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 08.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 09.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 10.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 11.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 12.png Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 13.png Ciekawostki *''Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car'' to jeden z pierwszych spin-offów w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Jest to również pierwsza gra, w której pojawia się voice acting. Takeshi Kusao użyczył głosu Sonicowi, a Masaharu Satō Eggmanowi. Obaj aktorzy podkładali potem głosy do innych arkadowych gier związanych z Soniciem. Kategoria:Gry arkadowe Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1991 roku